Practice kiss
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Hey guy's it Mr.Obviouse here with another Pinecest, hope you guys like it and if you do slam those Favorite/follow buttons and leave a review. (Mabel needs to practice kiss for her date, what will happen when she asks the only person she realy trusts for help.)


Mabel was sitting alone in the room she shared with her twin brother, contemplating what she should do about her problem. She was a beautiful fifteen year old with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes,and braces, she had a date tomorrow with one of the local boys(just imagine like one of Wendy's younger brothers), but she had never kissed a boy, she didn't want to be embarrassed by her lack of knowledge on the subject.

She sat in her room for hours thinking of solutions to her predicament. _Maybe I could use the leaf-blower to practice._ She thought

Flashback

It was there first day in Gravity falls, she had put a picture of her crush(who turned out to actually be three gnomes standing on each-other) in front of the leaf blower/sucker and tried making-out with it, but she accidentally turned it on suck and it left her with a hickey like mark.)

End

Ummm no I don't think the leaf blower is such a good idea. Dammit she cursed In her head. Maybe I should go ask Dipper about... An Idea flashed a crossed her head, _wait Dipper is a boy right, but no he's my brother, I don't know maybe I should just go ask him. _She thought this for awhile, but she couldn't work up the courage to ask him.

It was a few hours later, Mabel had fallen asleep. Dipper walked up the the stairs and into the bedroom. He looked over at his sleeping sister, she was mumbling in her sleep. He stepped over to listen in on what she was saying. "Dipper Dipper Dipper."she moaned in her sleep. Dipper got a look of extreme confusion(sorry, but just imagine a psyduck the Pokemon) why is she dreaming about me, and why do I feel good about it? This is to weird, I better wake her up. He wasn't sure why but he kissed her forehead. Mabel woke up, her brother was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. "Time to get up Mabel."said Dipper. It was nine o'clock and Mabel was pissed. "Why did you wake me up you dick?"asked Mabel rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, it just you were talking in your sleep, and it was making me uncomfortable."said Dipper doing a little chuckle. Mabel blushed as she remembered what the dream was about. "Oh sorry, uhh what did I say exactly?"asked Mabel with her fingers crossed. "You just kinda moaned my name a couple times, no big deal."said Dipper wondering what the dream was about. They stood there neither of them saying a word. ""Hahahahah."" They both laughed and the tension that had been building just fell apart.

They both got into there respective beds, but neither one could sleep. "Hey Dip I got a hypothetical question for you."said Mabel. "Okay shoot."said Dipper. "If I asked you to do me a huge favor, but I couldn't tell you what it was until you agreed, would you do it?"asked Mabel. "Of course Mabel, your my twin, I'd do anything for you."said Dipper. "Okay well it's just, well i need,WILL YOU PRACTICE KISS ME, I need help before my date?"She finally managed to blurt out. Dipper was dumbfounded "da fuck did you just say?"asked Dipper. "I'm sorry Dipper just forget it, it was a stupid question."Mabel had a few tears in her eyes as she spoke. Dipper didn't say a word, he got up and walked over to her bed. "Dipper what are you..."she couldn't finish her sentence, because Her brother had just pecked her lips softly. Even though it only lasted a second, it stunned her into silence. She sat there for a few minutes, and then said "Wow." Dipper smirked, for some reason he had really enjoyed that. Mabel got up and stood in front of her brother. "Umm well if your okay with it, can we practice now?"asked Mabel. He answered with another peck on the lips.

Mabel leaned in skittishly, she was scared she would mess up. "Mabel, it's okay, I'm your brother I know I pick at you sometimes, but I wouldn't joke about this, I mean it, it's fine."said Dipper lovingly to his sister. She closed the distance between them, encouraged by what her brother said.

She kissed him and all the tension and nervousness drained out of her body. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want it to end. They staid like this for a few minutes, but Mabel wanted to go even further, she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Dipper got a weird look on his face, but decided to just role with it, after all he was the one who agreed. After another couple of Minutes they broke apart, but they weren't done, Mabel grabbed her brothers hand and led him to her bed. The were both giggling like madmen as the laid down. The locked lips again, but Dipper wrapped his arms around his sister and his hands accidentally went a little two low.

"Dipper, what are you doing down there?"said Mabel blushing. "Uhh sorry, accident."said Dipper, he quickly removed his hand, but his nose had a little blood running through it. Mabel grabbed his hands and placed them full on her rear end. "I don't care Dipper your my twin, shouldn't we know everything about each other?"asked Mabel who was enjoying k her brother so worked up like this. Dipper blushed as his sister allowed him to feel her up. "Ummm Mabel this is wrong isn't it?"asked Dipper, he was always the smart one, but in this situation he was clueless. Mabel looked at her brother disappointed "what's wrong about this, were just practicing right?"said Mabel. "Yeah I guess so, but.."dipper was interrupted by his sisters squeal, she was blushing "no no not in there not yet, not yet." Dipper who had not been paying attention due to the conversation, had accidentally slipped his hands into her pants.

They laid there starting into each other's eyes, Dipper didn't remove his hands and Mabel didn't want him to. "Dipper."said Mabel. "Yes Mabel."said Dipper. "Do you love me?"asked Mabel. "Of course, your my sister why wouldn't I love you?"asked Dipper, he was confused by her question. "No Dipper I mean do you love love me?"she asked very seriously. Dipper was a little freaked out, Mabel was never this serious. "Uhh I don't know Mabel."said Dipper.

Mabel stood up and got off the bed, she started to pull up her shirt. All Dipper could do was stare. Her shirt came off and she tossed it to the side, it landed on her own bed with a quiet swish. Mabel began to undo her bra. "Snap" it came off and fell to her feet. She walked back to her brother and sat next to him. Just as Dipper went to make his move they heard a voice.

"Kids Dinners ready, sorry it's so late."said Stan.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. "What the hell is going on?"they both said. They had gotten so caught up in the moment they almost made a huge mistake. Mabel got redressed and the twins looked at each other. "This stays between us right Mabel?"asked Dipper Mabel took two fingers and did the my lips are sealed maneuver. Dipper pecked her lips one more time. "Race ya down stairs."said Mabel. and they ran all the way down both thinking the same thing. _What a good brother/sister I have, maybe one day we'll do that again. _


End file.
